Beautiful to me
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: "Amor, nunca cambies tu forma de ser, iluminas el cielo al igual que una estrella. No me importa lo que veas: eres hermosa para mí." { Naruto x femSasuke/Sasuko } { Song-fic } { One-shot }.


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 ** _Beautiful to me_**

 **.**

 **14 de Abril del 2006.**

 _ **Konoha High School, sala de espera en la oficina del Director.**_

10:15 a.m

.

.

Estirando sus piernas todo lo que podía delante de él, Naruto suspiró, desparramando su demasiado crecido cuerpo en ese maldito sofá. La mejilla y el labio le dolían, así que prefería estar en la enfermería con una compresa de hielo en las partes afectadas y no en la oficina del director, a punto de ser injustamente castigado.

¿Ahora defender a los indefensos era un crimen?

No le había partido la cara a Sasori Akasuna por gusto, pero con gusto lo volvería a hacer para que el bastardo mequetrefe idiota aprendiera a respetar a los del club de Matemáticas, y a las chicas. Y no es que tuviera complejo de héroe, pero el imbécil ya lo había hartado.

Volvió a suspirar y miró al techo, a la espera de que el director terminara de castigar a algún desafortunado idiota como él. Iba a cerrar los ojos para tratar de, al menos, dormir una siesta, pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo enderezarse.

—Recuerde, señorita Uchiha, que sus padres tienen que venir mañana— dijo el director con tono severo hacía la chica que salía de la oficina.

—Tsk.

La muchacha iba claramente malhumorada y con su aspecto se recalcaba más. Su cabello negro estaba revuelto y lleno de hojas, tenía aruñones a un lado de su rostro y sus ojos color oníx gritaban que mataría a alguien lo bastante idiota como para atravesarse en su camino.

Como Naruto se le quedó viendo, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndole sentir más nervioso. Sn embargo no lo demostró y le mandó una mirada dura, comenzando una batalla de miradas en silencio. Y así duraron unos momentos, hasta que ella frunció aún más el ceño y Naruto vio perdida la batalla, por lo que antes de declararse perdedor, hizo un movimiento.

Le sacó la lengua.

La señorita Uchiha alzó ambas cejas ante aquello, claramente sorprendida por el movimiento del rubio muchacho. Naruto alzó una de sus cejas, y cuando estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa altanera por haber ganado fue llamado a gritos por el director, así que tuvo que levantarse y entrar arrastrando los pies a esa oficina.

Si se hubiese quedado fuera, habría visto la sonrisa amplia que la muchacha que estaba destinada a ser parte de su vida esbozó: una de sus primeras sonrisas sinceras en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **21 de Agosto del 2008.**

 _ **Parque**_ _ **Shinjuku Gyoen**_

1:24 p.m.

 **.**

 _Ella se ata el pelo tan apretado.  
Se pone su armadura cuando sale afuera.  
Ella vive en blanco y negro y el color se ha ido,  
pero está en sus ojos._

 _._

—Sigo pensando en que esta es alguna clase de delito, 'ttebayo…

Y mientras Naruto se ahogaba con el humo de aquel cigarro, Sasuko, a su lado, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Estamos al aire libre, dobe.

—Si, en un parque nacional que es un jardín.

Ella le dio una calada larga al cigarro que le había robado a su hermano mayor, como si Naruto nunca hubiera dicho nada. El rubio la miró fumar con tanta maestría y profesionalismo que se sintió un tonto al ahogarse.

" _Ella es una chica, 'ttebayo. ¡Tengo que poder fumar de esta cosa!"._

Pero volvió a toser, y Sasuko se rió entre dientes.

—Déjalo, dobe. No has nacido para esto— espetó con desdén, alzando una ceja—. Además, con lo idiota que eres, quizás te enfermes o algo y yo no le quiero explicar a Kushina-san que su hijo está metiéndose en vicios que no soporta.

— ¿QUÉ?— masculló él tan alto, que varias personas que pasaban por ahí lo escucharon y fulminaron a ambos con la mirada— ¡Pero si tú me has invitado a que fumara de esto 'ttebayo!

— ¡Baja la voz, dobe!— le espetó ella de vuelta, irritada—. Un poli puede oírte… y sobre lo otro, ¿te he puesto un arma a la cabeza para convencerte? No, tú aceptaste solito.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues…

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos!

En vez de seguir con su reclamo, Naruto se quedó pasmado mientras veía al policía que iba hasta ellos. Aparte de ponerse a fumar, ¿iba a ser arrestado? Comenzó en pensar en disculpas para su agresiva madre cuando la Uchiha lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que corriera junto a ella.

— ¡Corre, idiota!— masculló la chica, haciendo que su cerebro volviera a la normalidad para poder comenzar a correr.

Corrieron varios metros sin detenerse hasta que ella se detuvo y observó que metros atrás el policía se había cansado, dejando de perseguirles. Naruto se detuvo entonces y se apoyó contra sus rodillas para recuperar el aire.

—Estuvo cerca 'ttebayo— masculló él, aliviado, para luego escuchar la risa de la Uchiha.

La volteó a ver y ahí estaba Sasuko, casi tirándose al suelo del ataque de risa del que había sido presa. El rubio se acercó a ella, confundido, pero prontamente se vio contagiado por su armoniosa risa, así que ambos se rieron como idiotas incluso tirándose al césped. No les importaba que llamaran la atención de todos, porque era más importante reírse de ellos mismos que lo que la gente pensara.

Y esos momentos, de ambos, los atesoraban como la más preciada joya que poseía.

* * *

 **14 de Diciembre del 2008.**

 _ **Konoha High School, Baile de Invierno.**_

7:56 p.m.

.

 _La luz se rompe entre su cabello  
Y todos ellos paran y miran  
Y yo iría a cualquier lado, oh  
¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?_

.

Mientras la mayoría de los alumnos de Konoha High bailaban como locos en la pista, Sasuko y Naruto se encontraban sentados en las gradas, mirando solamente. Varios chicos ya habían invitado a Sasuko a bailar, pero ella los había mandado a volar demasiado pronto.

Cuando Naruto había preguntado por qué ella se había mordido los labios antes de comenzar a hablar demasiado, como nunca antes, y encima emocionada.

Le había dicho que uno de los amigos de Itachi, su hermano mayor, _estaba tan bueno que debería ser ilegal_ (palabras de la chica, no las suyas), y que se habían estado mensajeando desde hacía varios días aun a costa de Itachi, quien como hermano mayor le había prohibido a _Hidan_ que se acercara a su hermanita.

Rápidamente, Naruto se sintió extraño. Había algo en él que no lo hacía sentirse contento con las nuevas noticias. Quizás era porque él conocía a Hidan y sabía que era un completo patán con las chicas, lo que explicaba la reticencia de Itachi para que se relacionara con Sasuko.

—Sasu-chan, ¿si sabes que Hidan nunca ha sido de fiar con las chicas, verdad, 'ttebayo?— le dijo Naruto, deseando hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue bufar.

—Dobe, por favor. No lo quiero para que se case conmigo… es más, ni siquiera para novio, ¿entiendes?— musitó ella, alzando las cejas sugerentemente. Naruto se aterró por ello e iba a replicar, pero Sasuko no lo dejó hablar—. Uh-oh, pelo de chicle a la vista.

El muchacho siguió la mirada que la chica tenía clavada en algún punto encima de su hombro y vio caminar hasta ellos a Sakura Haruno, con aquel paso tan sexy y confiando que tenía para andar.

Naruto había estado demasiado colado por esa chica desde hacía mucho, pero últimamente y desde que se convirtió sin pretenderlo en el mejor amigo de Sasuko, no había prestado tanta atención a la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que ella fuera tan hermosa como siempre. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que se adhería a las curvas que poseía, y eso, en conjunto con aquellos ojos verdes lo dejaron embobado en un segundo.

—Hola, Naruto— le saludo la chica con una sonrisa, ignorando olímpicamente a la Uchiha, quien bufó.

—Ho-hola, Sakura-chan— respondió el atolondrado chico. La pelirrosa borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño de manera demasiado falsa para la Uchiha, haciéndola bufar de nuevo.

—Llevo toda la noche esperando que me saques a bailar— se quejó ella, para luego soltar una risita— ¿Me harás esperar más?

Naruto, sin poder evitarlo, boqueó ante la inesperada confesión de Sakura y Sasuko tuvo que darle un buen zape para hacerle reaccionar.

— ¡Ouch, Sasu-chan!

—Ya lárgate a bailar, idiota— espetó ella, con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa burlona en los labios—. El olor a perfume barato está dañando mi nariz.

La pelirrosa soltó un quejido digno y se volteó hacia otro lado, obviamente ofendida mientras Naruto le sonreía a Sasuko y negaba con la cabeza. Ella jamás cambiaría.

—Te dejaré sola, Sasu-chan— dijo el chico, visiblemente apenado— ¿No te importaría que…?

—En lo absoluto, vete— respondió ella, incluso dándole un pequeño empujón en la espalda a su amigo—. Ya bailaré yo también.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomó la mano de Sakura para arrastrarla a la pista.

Sasuko intentó ignorar la dolorosa punzada que nació en su pecho al ver a Naruto irse con esa molesta cabeza de chicle, y aceptó la primera invitación que le hicieron para bailar.

* * *

 **14 de Febrero del 2014.**

 _ **Konoha Tower Apartaments.**_

11:45 p.m

 _._

 _Sabes que todos los días son una batalla y eso a ella la destroza  
Y no sé por qué  
Y voy a recoger los pedazos cuando caigan a sus pies…_

 _._

Cuando el timbre sonó, Naruto saltó y regó todas las palomitas del tazón que había tenido en las piernas. ¿Quién se atrevía a ir a tocar el timbre a esas horas de la noche mientras él veía una película de terror solo? Con lo miedoso que era…

Mascullando improperios se levantó y apretó el botón del interlocutor.

— ¿Si?

— _¿Na-naruto?—_ dijo esa voz, escuchándose totalmente quebrada, haciendo que el alma del rubio saliera de su cuerpo.

— ¿Sasu-chan?— musitó, y apretó el botón para que ella entrara.

Al minuto tocaron su puerta y él la abrió demasiado rápido, provocando que la Uchiha se asustara un poco. Naruto se iba a disculpar, pero esos ojos bordeados de rojo y llenos de lágrimas no lo dejaron. Ella, por su parte, tampoco le insultó ni golpeó, al contrario, en cuando lo vio deformó su expresión sin soportarlo más y se arrojó a los brazos del rubio.

Naruto, demasiado sorprendido, la rodeo prontamente con sus brazos y la apretó contra él mientras ella empezaba a llorar en voz baja. Sasuko nunca lloraba, tenía sentimientos de acero… ¿Entonces por qué…?

—E-espere dos horas, Naruto— susurró ella contra su pecho, sin alzar la vista—. Dos malditas horas sentada como estúpida en ese jodido bar para que nunca llegara…

Él supo entonces que era lo que le pasaba. El patán de Hidan se había atrevido a dejarla plantada en su cita. _Otra vez._

—Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta cuando lo vea— masculló él de repente furioso, provocando que ella se separara de él y lo mirara con curiosidad—. Y después le diré a Itachi.

—¡No!— exclamó ella con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño—. No harás ninguna de las dos cosas, dobe. Mis asuntos no les conciernen ni a ti ni a mi Nii-san.

" _¿Entonces por qué vienes a mí en busca de consuelo?"_ quiso preguntarle, pero se quedó callado. Cuando menos ella ya no estaba llorando y había regresado a ser esa chica tsundere de siempre.

—Bien, no haré nada— aceptó él a regañadientes—. Pero si Hidan vuelve a…

— ¿Por qué mejor no me regalas un café, usuratonkachi?— interrumpió ella, poniendo una celestial sonrisa en su rostro, como si jamás hubiese llorado.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Eres una mandona, 'ttebayo. Pero está bien. ¿Cargado y sin azúcar, no?

—Hn.

Y eso era un sí, así que él se fue a la cocina a preparar el pedido de la chica y uno para él. Lo hizo rápidamente, sabiendo que ella se impacientaba con mucha facilidad, y justamente cuando terminaba de prepararlos escuchó el móvil de Sasuko sonar. Para cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encaminaba a la sala, la vio acomodándose la gabardina y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo que él tenía en la entrada.

—Aquí tengo tu ca…

—Lo siento, dobe, pero tengo que irme— se disculpó ella, luciendo al menos apenada—. Hidan ya está en el bar donde quedamos antes, se le había hecho tarde.

— ¿Tarde? Te dejó esperar por él dos horas, Sasuko— espetó Naruto, con seriedad.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y se colgó su bolso al hombro—. Se le atravesó algo, dobe, ¿tu qué sabes?

Y sin más, Sasuko se acercó a besar la mejilla del rubio para después salir como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

Automáticamente Naruto se sintió un imbécil estando parado entre la sala y la cocina, con las dos tazas de café en las manos. Gruñó audiblemente y regresó a la cocina, acercándose al fregadero a tirar ambos cafés y lanzar las tazas a estos con furia.

¿Cómo era posible que Sasuko, siendo el orgullo convertido en chica, la de corazón de hielo, se dejara manipular por un imbécil como lo era Hidan? El tipo la tenía absolutamente acaparada, ciega; si no lo viera por si mismo no lo creyera.

Recargó ambas manos en la barra del fregador y soltó un suspiro.

¿Cómo era posible que ella no se diera cuenta de que él…?

—Mierda.

* * *

 **30 de Noviembre del 2015.**

 _ **Konoha Tower Apartaments.**_

4:45 p.m

.

.

Naruto fulminaba a aquel papel blanco y brillante con la mirada, deseando poder desmaterializarlo solo con eso. Ese maldito pedazo de cartón con diseños cursis estaba jodiéndole la existencia desde que llegó una semana atrás a su departamento, anunciando algo que no le causaba alegría en absoluto.

Sasuko, _su Sasu-chan,_ se casaba de improvisto con el patán hijo de puta de Hidan.

Si la invitación no hubiese llegado él nunca lo habría sabido. Por supuesto, en cuando leyó tal locura llamó a Sasuko para pedirle explicaciones. Ella le había explicado de forma rápida que el día de San Valentín en que Hidan había llegado tarde a su cita (donde la había plantado, pero ella no quería admitirlo) le había pedido matrimonio, pero que ninguno había dicho nada para hacer todo repentino.

Naruto le dijo que eso le parecía una tontería, pero que le iba a apoyar en lo que quisiera porque para eso eran mejores amigos. _Pensar que terminó de hundirse en la friendzone él mismo_ …

Para nadie, excepto Sasuko, era un secreto que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella. Había caído como un imbécil, como un tonto, irremediablemente. ¿Y cómo no? Si Sasuko era única, preciosa, con una gran personalidad eclipsante y absolutamente encantadora a su modo tan tsundere de ser.

Tomó la invitación en sus manos y releyó los nombres en ella una y otra y otra vez, gruñendo para volver a lanzarla a su mesita de centro. Volvió a tomarla entre sus manos como por quinta vez, pero esta vez en lugar de leer lo que ponía la rompió en pedacitos. Pedacitos que luego lanzó al suelo y pisoteó en un berrinche de un niño de 5 años.

Le jodía sobremanera que eso estuviera pasando. ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde con Sasuko y no se le había confesado? Siempre tuvo miedo de que su amistad se quebrara, pero ahora se arrepentía sobremanera de no haber hablado. Sasuko estaba a minutos de casarse, de pararse frente al altar de la iglesia y darle el sí a ese imbécil que la hizo llorar durante sus 3 años de relación.

¿Quién era quién la consolaba? ¿Quién la calmaba cuando ella se llenaba de ira? ¿Quién la animaba cuando se deprimía? ¿Quién se la merecía más que nadie? ¿Quién la conocía más que nadie?

De pronto una oleada de resolución invadió a Naruto, y con una sonrisa, se levantó del sofá, tomó su cazadora y las llaves del departamento y su auto.

—Hidan, eres un imbécil si crees que no pelearé 'ttebayo— gruño mientras iba en el elevador, dispuesto a todo.

Porque si, quizás era de último momento, pero esta vez no dejaría que su cobardía ganara y le confesaría su amor a Sasuko incluso frente a ese mismo altar. Ya no le importaba el escándalo que habría, ni siquiera si ella le correspondía o no, porque lucharía hasta el final.

Iba mentalizándose a cometer esa locura, convenciéndose de que valía la pena, cuando al alzar la vista hacia la puerta de la calle vio algo que lo dejó sin aire por un momento. Algo que lo hizo feliz y lo sorprendió al mismo tiempo.

Allí, en la puerta, luciendo preciosa como un ángel sin alas, estaba _su_ Sasu-chan. Enfundada en un vestido de novia que, obviamente, no iba a utilizar.

 _ **Al menos no ese día.**_

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿O quizás no?_

 _._

 _._

 _Nah, mentira, **FIN.**_


End file.
